


Skinny Dipping

by Hester (hester4418)



Series: Guess Who? [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Guess the characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hester4418/pseuds/Hester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet written in response to VAMB's "Guess the Pairing Contest 2013". The object was to write short stories about any pairing of established characters without mentioning any names, and then for the readers to guess the protagonists. Come and have a try! ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Dipping

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Star Trek: Voyager and all its characters belong to Paramount Pictures; no infringement of copyright is intended. The story however belongs to me.
> 
> Written April/May 2013.
> 
> The correct pairing is listed at the bottom of the story - I've put in some spoiler space, so if you want to guess, don't scroll down too quickly!

Recently on the holodeck:

"So you've really never used this program before?"

"No. Why would I?"

"It's fun, and relaxing. I remember it from... before. Harry showed it to me. A lot of people like it."

"So I've been told."

"You should try it. I'm going in now."

"But... You're not wearing anything!"

"That's why it's called skinny dipping."

"But..."

"Come on. You've seen me naked before."

"That was purely in a professional capacity, Ensign."

"I'm off duty, so scratch the ensign. The water is wonderful. I thought I'd never swim again."

"Surely they must have lakes on that planet?"

"Well, yes, but no one ever goes swimming."

"Why not?"

"It just isn't part of their culture."

"I see."

"I actually didn't realize I missed swimming so much. I didn't even include it on my list; it would probably have made number ten... Well, are you coming in or not?"

"I'm... not sure yet."

"Why not?"

"I've never..."

"What?"

"Um..."

"Out with it!"

"You can't order me around!"

"Why not? I outrank you."

"You do not!"

"Last I checked, you didn't have a rank."

"Not as such, but..."

"Just come on. No one's going to see you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"There's no one else here."

"They might be hiding."

"Don't be ridiculous. Do you want me to turn around?"

"I'm... not sure that would help."

"Why not?"

"Because I've never..."

"Yes?"

"... undressed in public. Or anywhere else for that matter."

"You mean no one's ever seen you naked?"

"Yes. And no."

"I'm not following you."

"Yes, no one's ever seen me naked. But not because I didn't let anyone watch me undress. I never actually... undressed."

"Never?"

"No."

"Not even once?"

"No."

"But we all thought…"

"What?"

"Oh, forget I said anything."

"No, please tell me."

"Really?"

"Please!"

"All right… We all thought, when Denara Pel was here…"

"Yes?"

"Well, you had a date, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"On the holodeck."

"Yes."

"All by yourselves."

"Yes, but…"

"In one of Tom's ridiculously romantic programs."

"It wasn't ridiculous!"

"So you enjoyed it."

"Very much so."

"And yet you didn't…"

"No."

"Why not?"

"That really is none of your business, young lady!"

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"So… You've never even seen yourself naked?"

"No."

"Aren't you... curious?"

"Why would I be? I don't think I possess anything I haven't seen many times before."

"Probably not, but..."

"But what?"

"Are you sure that..."

"What?"

"That you have... I mean, that you are..."

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing."

"You don't mean to say that I..."

"No, no! Certainly not."

"I should hope not."

"I would never... I mean..."

"Right."

"Okay."

"Yes."

"So are you coming in?"

"All right, all right. Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around."

"Why?"

"Because if I'm taking a peek, I'd like to do so in private."

"So you're not so sure of yourself after all!"

"I am merely asking for a modicum of privacy."

"Okay, fine. I'll swim out to that island over there. You can join me there if you like."

"Err..."

"What now?"

"I can't swim."

"You can't... Never mind."

"So if you would just..."

"Turn around, I know. Fine."

"Don't look now."

"I won't."

"Keep your eyes closed."

"Whatever you say."

"Right. So... Ah. Oh. Oho!"

"Do you like what you see?"

"Indeed!"

"Not quite like anything you've seen before?"

"You could say that!"

"You'd better wipe that grin off your face before you leave here tonight."

"Why?"

"Because if Lieutenant Torres finds out the reason for it, you might be in for a 'small' surprise the next time we go skinny dipping..."

-==/ The End \==-

SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER  
SPACE  


_-==/ Lyndsay Ballard and the Doctor \==-_

_Since this one was apparently also rather difficult to guess, I've added one sentence which hopefully made it just a_ little _easier. Did you remember her?_


End file.
